Forest Mew Mew 2: Questions Unanswered
by Mewichigo4
Summary: Two months after the events of Forest mew mew 1. Noun and the rest of the Forest mews have to go on an adventure to find Rick, the creator of the Forest mews, kids, but they run into new enemies that make this much harder. All fan mews, canon aliens, but no other canon characters. Bad summary. Shelby is the character on the cover.
1. Chapter 1

**I highly suggest reading forest mew mew 1 before reading this.**

Noun

Sadness washed over me as I looked at the family. They seemed so happy. It was a family of four, two parents and two children. Both of the children were girls, and one of the girls was in a wheel chair, she still seemed happy though. I never had a family. I was an orphan. Never adopted either. Me and my friends ran away from the orphanage one day and were found by this guy named Rick, but if you read about my first adventure you'd already know that.

I never knew my parents. I was given up at birth. I'll probably never know what it's like to have a family. None of the other girls will either.

My name is Noun. That is my self given name. One of my older friends told me that my original name was Juliana, I like Noun better though. Even though that means person, place or thing.

I still don't know why I was in that park sitting in a tree watching people, all it did was make me think of what I could have had. I finally left, but I still couldn't help thinking of the life I could have had.

I climbed down into our base and started walking to my room. Sunny, as usual, was sitting in the lab reading fifty shades of grey. What else is new? When she noticed me she tossed the book over her shoulder, probably hoping I wouldn't notice it.

"Hey Noun!" She said nervously, trying to act like she wasn't just reading porn. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Sunny, do you ever wonder what life would be like if we were with our parents?" I asked her. She stared at me for a bit, her smile turning into a frown.

"Noun, there's something I need to tell you. I actually did know my parents."

"Really? You had parents? What was it like?" I asked her excitedly.

"Noun, I was taken from my parents by child services. My parents were awful. They used to not feed me, they would beat me if I did anything wrong and I was never aloud out of the house. One day I finally got out and spoke to one of the neighbors, and they called child services and I was taken from them. Noun, it was awful. I'm happy to be rid of them." She said, then returned to her book. I frowned.

"Oh, um, sorry Sunny." I said, then walked to my room.

I sat there just staring at the opening screen of Crash twinsanity for about an hour. Not even starting it. I didn't want to, it would just remind me that even Crash has a sister and Cortex has a niece. I don't have a sister or a niece. And I'd probably never have kids. Then I remembered something. I read in Rick's journal that he wanted us to find his kids down in Australia. I read that about two months ago and hadn't told anyone else about it yet.

"NOUN! SUPPER!" Cherry yelled down the hall. Oh joy, supper.  
"COMING!" I yelled back, and walked out of my room and to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table, Cherry had made pizza, wait, no, it was in a pizza box, she went and got pizza. I sat at the end of the table and grabbed a slice. I wasn't in the mood for eating so I basically just stared at it for a bit. Then I decided that I should tell them about Rick's kids.

"Guys, I have something important to tell you all." I started, Poison rolled her eyes.

"Noun did your Playstation break AGAIN? Did you make sure it's plugged in right?" Poison asked me.

"No, this has nothing to do with video games..."

"Oh no Noun-sama, did you break your favorite Lilo and Stitch disk?" Shade asked. I sighed.

"No. This is about Rick." I said, everyone shut up then. "A couple months ago I found Rick's old journal, he has two kids down in Australia and he wants us to go get them."

"He had kids?!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Yes he did."

"How are we supposed to get to Australia?" Shade asked. I thought for a second.

"There's supposed to be a bunker for a carrier jet or something under the lake."

"And how are we finding that?" Sunny asked. I stared at her.

"Sunny, exactly how many lakes do you think there is in the forest?" I asked her. We'd lived in the forest for two years, and we know there's only one lake, there's also this cave I've never been into... We just avoid that, who knows what's in there.

"Very funny Noun." She said back. "We'll go look for it in the morning."

"Hey! I'm the leader here! I make the calls! We'll go find it in the morning."

Somewhere...

My name is Kori.

My life has one purpose. To find the last existing piece of vortex dew of this world along with dark dream dew and dark dew and use it to darken the world forever. There were Kori's before me with the same mission. (Yes they've all been named Kori) No ones ever been able to find the vortex dew or dark dream dew, the vortex dew is hidden very well and dream dew moves, so it's very hard to find its location. I have people who work with me, but they are idiots. They listen to me so that's nice, but if they sent in for IQ tests, the results would come back negative. We are called the Dark mews.

I probably won't have to deal with them for very long before they're 'replaced'. You see, each of us will only live twenty years before someone else is chosen to replace us and we die. I've only been a Dark mew for a year now, the rest of them, who knows.

We live in the shadow realm, it's very dark here, but you can reach many places from it, including other worlds. Other than that there isn't much here.  
We're all immune to things that normal humans would struggle with, like we don't need food or water, and we don't really need to breath either. So if anything happens involving poisonous gas, we'd be fine.

I was human once, I know that was just a year ago but it seems like centuries. I don't remember what it's like anymore, or what I looked like before. I know my hair wasn't always blue and my eyes weren't always red, but I can't remember what they used to be.

Well, this day is the day we discover our double gangers, the Forest mews. So I was just sitting in the dark realm when Hareta walked up to me.

"Kori, what are you doing?" She asked me. I growled.

"I'm baking cookies, what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?!" I responded. I have a bit of a swearing problem.

"Well it looks like you're just sitting staring at the darkness."

"Thank you captain obvious. What do you want?" I asked her.

"Well, I was looking at the normal world, and I found something you would be interested in. Come see!" She said. I followed her to our crystal orb, our way of looking at the normal world without going there. She showed me a park in Tokyo, it seemed like it would be any other afternoon, there was a family there, nothing out of the ordinary.

"So what's so special about this?" I asked. She pointed at a tree. I looked closely and saw there was a girl with long blue hair, like mine, in that tree. She seemed to be watching the family.

"She looks like you Kori!" Hareta exclaimed. I growled again.

"Impossible!" Then, this girl climbed out of the tree, and bolted into the forest. I reminded the image back to when the girl was running and stopped it. She had blue eyes to go along with her blue hair. She looked exactly like me, besides the blue eyes.

"Maybe there's others that look like us?" Hareta suggested.

"Well it doesn't matter Hareta, as long as they're just normal humans we can just leave them be, there's no need to draw attention to ourselves." I said. Oh I've never been more wrong...

**Yay I finally wrote it! For people who have never read forest mew mew 1, I'd appreciate it I there'd be no comments about the main character named after a grammar term, thank you. We'll be seeing more of Kori and the dark mews in this story. Also that family I mentioned Noun watching will also reappear, maybe not in this story though. I really hope that everyone enjoyed reading this, I hope to have the second chapter up soon. I'd appreciate if people lay off the flames, but I appreciate reviews.**

**Kori is Japanese for ice, and Hareta is Japanese for Sunny. All the Dark mews have the Japanese translation of a forest mew's name (besides Kori, she has the name that was supposed to be Noun's).**

**You can find drawings of Noun and all of the forest mews on my deviantart account.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So very sorry for the late publishing, I've been working on artwork rather than writing a lot lately. Very sorry. I will try to post as many chapters for this shortly as an apology.**

Noun

So we went looking for that entrance to the bunker Rick had hidden, really wish he had left instructions or something... Thanks a lot Rick. We had managed to locate the lake though

"God dammit Noun! We've been walking for, like, an hour or something!" Cherry yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"It hasn't been THAT long... You're exaggerating."

"Am I now?"

"Guys, I'm tired!" Shade said, then leaned against a tree. I piece of the bark pushed in a bit, and a stair way opened up in the ground. Poison stared at it for a bit.

"I found it!" She said with a stupid grin on her face. Me and Sunny face palmed.

"Sure yah did Poison..."

We walked down the stairs into what must have been the under ground bunker. It was completely filled with water, we were walking through a glass tube. It was pretty cool.

"Woah, this place is, like, totally filled with water!" Cherry said.

"Very observant of you, Cherry..." I muttered. Eventually we reached the plane, actually, I think it was a jumbo jet. It was pretty damn big.

"So, uh, how are we getting in, Noun-sama?" Shade asked. I shrugged.

"Beats me..."

My name is Shelby. I live in a foster home in Australia with several other troubled girls. I lost my parents a long time ago, then I got busted for shop lifting, went to prison, got out, and that's how I got here. It's not the greatest life, but it's life.

I used to be considered pretty, might still be, but everyone thinks I'm crazy, so they'll never say. I have pale brown hair I usually wear back in a pony tail, brown eyes, and pale skin.

I don't have many friends anymore, only one. His name is Croc. He's a kid who lives with his grandpa about a block away from the foster home. He too lost his parents a while ago, but he had relatives who were actually willing to take him in. Good for him, all of my relatives hate me.

So today I was walking to school, then I noticed someone a little off. A girl with shaggy blue hair, and appeared to have white cat ears and tail. Weird, she was also cross eyed, and one of her pupils seemed bigger than the other, before I had time to really process whether this was just an illusion, some kid bumped into me.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled.

"So sorry mam'!" He said. I glared at him.

"You walked right into me! Whataya blind?!"

"Actually... Yes, I am..."

Well that's just unfortunate.

"Oh, well then, sorry about that... Where's your parents kid?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Okay then, do you have any idea where you live?"

"Yes, in Tokyo."

"DAMN KID! WHATAYA DOIN' HERE?! YAH ON VACATION OR SOMETHING?!" I yelled. He shrugged.

"I don't know..."

Well what am I supposed to do now! This kid is like, 8, (though surprisingly tall) blind, alone, what am I supposed to do with him?!

Noun

So we managed to open up the jumbo jet... Don't ask how though, it was quite the process.

And we also managed to get the jet into the sky, again, don't ask, quite the process. None of us know how to fly a jumbo jet, so we got lucky it had auto pilot, and Australia was even already listed in the destinations, next step, hoping it takes us remotely near wherever Rick's kids are.

"Wow guys! This is so cool!" Poison said as she looked out one of the windows. "I've never flown before!"

"Yah it is pretty cool." Sunny commented. "It would be even cooler if I could drive-"

"NO!" We all yelled. Our last driving experience with Sunny didn't go over very well.

"So..." I started. "Does anyone know how long it takes to fly to Australia?"

"I dunno, probably around 12 hours or something..." Cherry said.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME?! I WOULD HAVE BROUGHT MY PSP!"

**That shaggy haired girl who sorta looked like Noun may or may not be important in some way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, I hope this one will be longer...**

Shelby

"Where are we going?" The kid asked.

Yup, I decided to take him with me. What type of person would just leave a blind kid on his own?! An awful one! That's who!

"Well, I was going to school, but I think I'll just ditch today until I can figure out what to do with you..."

"Dusk." He said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's my name, Dusk."

"Well then Dusk, my name is Shelby. So you seriously have no idea why you're here?!" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then... Well we better find some place to hide for the day or elseI might get picked up by the cops for skipping school."

We walked for a bit into a forest, Dusk held my hand the whole time so he wouldn't get lost, then we stopped and sat down in the grass.

"So Dusk, you like video games?" I asked him. He nodded.

"They're harder for me to play since I'm blind, but I enjoy listening to them!" He said. I then rooted through my backpack for my PSP and pulled it out.  
"Wanna listen to me play a game?" I asked. He nodded, then moved closer to me. I turned on my PSP and loaded Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. I opened up my saved file and noticed that I hadn't beaten the NTropy boss yet. Shouldn't take too long, that ones supposed to be fairly easy. I went into the level, and Dusk got this strange look on his face. "What's up Dusk? You thinking about something?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, it's not that, it's just that voice is familiar to me some how... Could you please tell me the character it came from?" He asked.

"Sure, considering Crash can't talk, I'm assuming you're referring to NTropy..."

"Ah, that would explain it."

"Do your parents play these games or something?"

"Sure..."

Meanwhile...

"Hey Kukki, are you picking up any high energy levels around here?" Mafin asked, looking at his energy reader.

"Why yes, I am, what do you suppose it is?" Kukki asked.

"Well I'm not sure, it's too high to be that forest dew stuff, but it's way to low to be aqua mew... A demigod maybe?" Mafin suggested. Kukki gave him a strange look.

"A demigod? Are those things even real?"

"Sure are. Turns out this world is a part of the multiverse, which means everything exists in a world, even the greek gods, so perhaps this is a demigod from a different world?"

"Maybe... But what use would it be to us?"

"Well if we drained its energy we could use that to create a super monster!"

"That's actually a pretty good idea..." Kukki said. "So now we just have to find this demigod!"

"Well my reader is picking up that energy reading coming from over there..." Maffin said, pointing to the left. They walked for a bit, then they came across a clearing, in the clearing was a 15 year old girl with pale brown hair tied back in a pony tail, and an 8 year old boy with bright blue eyes and purplish black hair. The girl was playing a PSP, and the boy seemed to be watching.

"Which one do you suppose the Demigod is?" Maffin asked. Kukki looked down at his reader, it seemed to be picking up more energy from the boy.

"It's the kid. Grab him."

My name is Suna Himmia. I am a 16 year old boy who lives with his little sister in Australia. A while ago our mom died, and our Dad's been missing for several years now, so we're on our own. We don't really have any other relatives, or anything like that, so when mom passed we were on our own. I haven't attended school since. Thank god dad paid off the mortgage before he left, or else we probably would have been caught by children's services, all we have to do is be careful about how much power we use, if we get a bill pay it quickly and forge our dad's signature, and be careful with money. So far it's working, but we might get caught eventually, then we'll have to go to an orphanage, and we might get separated...

"Big brother, I want to go play outside." Crystal, my little sister asked. I looked at my watch.

"Sorry Crystal, but this is around the time school is in session, if you go outside people might see you and figure out that we don't have any parents!" I told her. She glared at me.

"This is just like when Mother and Father were still around, they never let me go outside, or go to school, or anything!" She then ran to her room angrily. I sighed. I never really understood why Crystal was never allowed outside by our parents, I know she's a little different from the other kids, she is a little creepy, she seems to always know when someone's lying, and she seems to really scare people, but she's also really pretty, and she can be nice, sometimes, on occasions. She probably wouldn't be like that if she was allowed to go to school and go outside and stuff, instead they home schooled her and almost never let her leave the house, poor thing, I feel really bad about making her stay inside during the school day, but not nearly as bad as I'd feel if we got taken away...

Stupid big brother... He doesn't know anything... He doesn't know how hard it is to never be allowed to leave a house, I'll show him... I'll go play outside, and I'll come back and be just fine! That'll show him!

I opened up the window of my room and climbed out. I looked around, but I saw no one. I wonder what brother was so scared of anyways? I thought to myself, then sat down in the side walk. I had once thought that that going outside would be exciting and stuff, but this was actually pretty boring. I thought other kids were supposed to be outside, then again, big brother had said something about school, I'm not really sure what that is, but I guess it keeps kids from going outside. Something then grabbed my shoulder.

"You look like angel girl." A rough female voice said, I turned around and saw a girl with shaggy blue hair and blue eyes, which were crossed and one pupil seemed a bit bigger than the other, she also seemed to be wearing an anime cat girl cosplay or something, because she had the strangest outfit, and white cat ears and tail. She smiled like a shark, and even had sharp pointy teeth (even though every one of them was uneven) I showed no reaction though, she was clearly just a cosplaying nerd. She frowned. "Why aren't you scared? Everyone else is scared of me, why not you?"

"You're not really that scary." I said.

"But everyone else is afraid of me!"

"It's okay, everyone is afraid of me too."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I can see that, now, care to explain the silly costume?" The girl looked her self over, then gave me a weird look (not that her looks are usually normal)

"What costume?"

"You know, the cat ears, cat tail, strange stripper-like outfit-"

"Oh that! That's not a costume, these are just my clothes."

"And the ears and tail...?"

"Oh, those are real." She said. I was about to say how impossible that is, but then her cat ears twitched a bit.

"Holy cow... How does that even work?!" I asked. She shrugged.

"Beats me."

"What are you?"

"I don't know, I'm a clone of someone else. My creators told me to find the angel girl and destroy the person I was cloned from, but I don't see anyone who looks just like me, and they never told me what I was supposed to do after I found angel girl..." The girl then sat down on the side walk.

"Well, do you maybe want to play a game?" I asked her.

"What's a game?"

"Well, it's fun, and, well, I guess I'll have to show you... What's your name?"

"Fake Noun, what's yours?"

"Crystal. Now come on, let's go play a game."

Meanwhile...

"Ugh! Why the hell isn't there a TV or something in here!" Noun groaned. "Are we almost there?!"

"Well... According to the GPS we should be there in another six hours..." Sunny replied.

"DAMMIT PEOPLE! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME IT TOOK SO BLOODY LONG TO GET TO AUSTRALIA!"


End file.
